Darkness alive
by Stardind
Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban after a farce trail. Can he struggle out of the darkness or will he be consumed? MPREG
1. Chapter 1

YO EVERYONE! WELCOME OR WELCOME BACK! I am Namira Scorpion AKA Stardind! Wee! Ok no ranting from me other than I don't own Harry Potter… TEAR! My first twilight and Harry Potter crossover.

Summary:

Harry was framed and sent to Azkaban. Who else would they put them with other than Lucius Malfoy? With nothing to do but talk will love bloom, or more betrayal? Can Harry finally find love in the most unlikely creature?

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+

PROLOG…. FARCE TRIAL

Harry woke up slowly, feeling something wet on his face. He sat up and rubbed the tired out of his face looking around slowly. He froze up as he noticed with horror that his dead relatives lay around him. Blood covered the living room and a knife lay a few feet from Harry's shaking body. All Harry remembered before he passed out was screaming, and aurors bursting in his front door, pointing wands at him.

After a farce trial in which Harry wasn't allowed to speak or have a lawyer Fudge happily declared him guilty and sent him to life in Azkaban. Harry's heart broke more as his family and friends screamed at him, calling him a cold blooded murderer and that he deserved it. The 16 year old sobbed as he was lead roughly away, facing darkness as he was dragged down the hall way.

AZKABAN…

Harry jerked himself awake when he felt someone wrap arms around him and force a cup to his lips. Drinking deeply he took the water without a second thought.

"There we are…" A deep voice said trying to be comforting. Harry curled up against the heat of the body next to him and shook.

"W-where am I?" Harry whimpered.

"Azkaban" the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy said. Harry shivered more against the cold and Lucius wrapped the thin blanket around both of them. Harry looked up at Lucius who was showing unnatural kindness.

"Don't read too much into it. I can't share heat with a dead body." Lucius grunted out. Harry shut his mouth and curled up to Lucius.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked softly.

"About two hours." Lucius said. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"What's your favorite color?" Harry asked suddenly. Lucius opened his eyes; having almost been asleep he was a little grouchy.

"Purple." He mumbled.

"Mine's green" Harry said. Lucius looked down at him.

"Thought it would be red or gold" Lucius said with a bored tone.

"I think those colors are horrendous." Harry said, sitting in Lucius's lap to try to get more heat. Lucius wrapped his arms tight around Harry as the boy rested his head against his shoulder.

"What's your favorite food?" Lucius asked after a few seconds.

"Roast beef seasoned with salt and pepper and mashed potatoes with brown gravy. Mixed up" Harry said drooling lightly.

"I like cheese burgers… sometimes I would make an excuse to go to America to get some…" Lucius mumbled feeling embarrassed.

"I've never had a cheese burger. What's it taste like?" Harry asked, looking up at Lucius. Lucius looked down at the innocent boy in his lap.

"Its ground beef squished into a patty and cooked. They put pickles, mustard, ketchup, and cheese on it and then put that between two bread buns." Lucius said. Harry smiled and snuggled to Lucius's chest.

"Oh. Maybe when we get out of here you can treat me to one."

"Don't count on it." Lucius grunted, but a small smile tugged at his lips.

A week passed quickly for the two; they would talk for hours at a time, sharing stories of their childhood or their favorite things. They only moved from their cuddled position when food and water was brought for them. They were served water five times a day and food three times daily. Harry happily noticed that they did not serve gruel but mostly sandwiches and easily made things.

"Azkaban is not as… terrible as I thought…" Harry said as he ate a small bag of chips and fed Lucius some from his lap. Lucius licked Harry's fingers teasingly as he took the plain chip and smiled.

"It's mostly just cold, dark, and smelly since the dementors left." Lucius said. Harry blushed and licked his fingers watching Lucius. The older of the two smirked and licked the side of the younger one's mouth. Harry blushed and licked where Lucius licked, tasting him.

Lucius kissed Harry deeply and licked his lips for entrance. Harry opened his mouth slightly and moaned when Lucius's tongue started ravishing his mouth. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and fought back against the invading tongue, losing on purpose to the dominate tongue.

"Lucius…" Harry whimpered as he felt hands slide down to cup his ass.

"Hmm?" Lucius grunted licking his neck. Lucius laid Harry down making the boy shiver from the cold floor and started sliding his clothes off; kissing every inch of flesh that was shown to him. Harry let out a whimper and buried his fingers into the long blond hair. Lucius took a dusty nipple into his mouth sucking hard on it and making Harry mewl like a cat.

"Lucius I…" Harry whimpered. Lucius smiled and pulled his own clothes off, making sure to keep the blanket over them to keep the cold away. Lucius placed three fingers to Harry's mouth, moaning when he started sucking on them.

"So naughty…" Lucius said with a grin. Harry moaned and sucked harder, slicking up all of Lucius's fingers with his tongue. Lucius pulled them from Harry's mouth when he couldn't take anymore and teased Harry's entrance with his middle finger. Harry mewled and gripped Lucius's shoulders tight when the wet digit entered his virgin hole.

"Damn Harry…" Lucius hissed, feeling the tight ring of muscle around his finger. He couldn't wait to feel the tight heat around his cock.

"Lucius…" Harry whimpered when Lucius slid in a second finger and scissored his entrance.

"Yes Harry love?" Lucius almost purred, sliding his fingers in and out of Harry's tight hole.

"I need you… now…" Harry whimpered. Lucius spit into his hand and slicked himself up, slowly pulling his fingers from Harry and lining up to him.

"You sure you're ready?" Lucius asked his young lover. Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Lucius's neck and nodded. Lucius slowly pushed his tip in and moaned, slowly sliding deep into Harry.

"Ah merlin Lucius!" Harry screamed. Lucius moaned and started thrusting deep and slow into him, angling to hit his prostate every time. Harry moaned for Lucius to go faster and he happily did so. Thrusting deep and fast into Harry Lucius groaned in pleasure when Harry dug his nails into his back. Thrusting as deep as Harry's body would allow he let out a yell and came. Harry screamed and came on their stomachs.

Their moans and screams filled the cell as Lucius ravished Harry and came into his young body so much he lost count. By the time the feeder came around and broke them up they were very sticky and could barely move from exhaustion.

"Lucius?" Harry panted out. Lucius let out a grunt to show he was listening.

"I love you." Harry said smiling. Lucius smiled.

"I love you too Harry." Lucius mumbled looking slightly away and pulled the boy closer.

"Aw that's so sweet!" A voice from the cell across from theirs sounded. Harry and Lucius lifted their heads up and looked where the famous Lestrange brothers sat staring at them. Rabastan and Rodolphus had twin smirks on their face and Harry felt himself blushing.

"He's so cute Rabastan don't you think?" The one with the longer hair asked.

"Very fuckable Rodolphus" The man with the shorter hair said, running his fingers through his brother's hair. Rodolphus giggled and placed a kiss on Rabastan's lips. Harry looked at Lucius blushing and kissed him softly.

THREE MONTHS LATER…

Harry laughed as he talked with Rodolphus from across the hall while their boyfriends slept. Both lay on their stomachs as they spoke.

"No he didn't!" Harry laughed.

"Yup, Lucius had a thing for Arthur Weasley way back. I believe he is the father of William, Charlie, and the twins." Rodolphus said, looking up at the sky while thinking.

"Rodolphus you talk too much." Rabastan mumbled and climbed onto his younger brother.

"I agree." Lucius mumbled from behind Harry.

"Well it would explain why those four are smarter than the others." Harry said giggling. Everyone laughed until heavy footsteps were heard.

Harry shot up and curled up into Lucius's arms. Seven heavy aurors stopped in front of their cell and opened it with a rusty key. Harry screamed when three of them forced him from Lucius's arms and the other four held back an angry Lucius.

"Let him go you bastards!" Lucius screamed, struggling against the four pairs of hands. One of the aurors punched him in the stomach making him double over in pain. Harry screamed when he saw Lucius fall to the ground and the aurors left, locking the door behind them. They dragged Harry down the dirty hall while Lucius, Rodolphus, and Rabastan screamed after him.

Harry shook when they lead him into a white clean room and the aurors cuffed him to a bed. A kind looking healer waved the aurors back and waved his wand over Harry.

"Don't worry Harry. I'm just doing a checkup. Some of the other inmates have complained that you've been throwing up." The healer said as kindly as he could. Harry tried to shrink into himself, tugging at the cuffs and whimpering.

"Oh my…" the healer said when something appeared before him.

"What's wrong?" one of the aurors grunted out.

"Seems Mr. Potter here is pregnant." The healer said. Harry perked up a little.

"I'm… going to have a baby?" Harry whispered, his hope rising.

"Seems so. I'll make sure to call the adoption agency to find this baby a home when its born." The healer said like it was normal. Harry felt his stomach drop.

"N-no y-you can't take my baby!" Harry screamed, starting to thrash on the bed.

"Please take Mr. Potter back to his cell." The healer said. All seven aurors dragged Harry back to his cell and pushed him in to Lucius who wrapped his arms tight around Harry. Harry sobbed into his chest holding onto Lucius as tight as he could.

"Lucius don't let them take our baby!" Harry sobbed. Lucius held Harry tight trying to calm him. Finally Harry was able to explain.

"T-the healer said I was pregnant… b-but t-then he said t-that h-he would h-have to give the b-baby to an a-adoption agency!" Harry sobbed out. Lucius held Harry tight, rocking him softly. Rodolphus and Rabastan looked at each other with sad eyes as they heard Harry sob to Lucius.

When Harry fell asleep that night Lucius, Rodolphus, and Rabastan put their heads together and came up with the perfect deatheater plan to escape. They covered every basis and every corner. The guards of Azkaban wouldn't know what hit them.

ONE WEEK LATER…

Harry was curled up to Lucius sleeping peacefully. Lucius was holding him tight staring up at the window as if he was waiting for something. They were leaning against the bars of the door while Rodolphus and Rabastan leaned against their own bars watching Lucius's window. A silent full moon watched over them, making the cell's glow a soft silver.

Beating wings woke Harry up, making him open his eyes with a soft groan. A loud bang made everyone jump up and Lucius grinned. A huge claw hooked itself onto the bar on the windows and pulled the whole wall off.

Harry gasped when red hair appeared and Charlie Weasley leaped into his cell.

"Come on we only have a three minute window!" Charlie shouted. He took out his wand when Lucius moved Harry and blew out the cell door allowing Rodolphus and Rabastan to run to them. Fred and George appeared flying on another dragon.

"Leap Harry!"

"We got ya!" Fred and George said. Harry looked at Lucius nervous and gulped. Lucius squeezed his hand and threw Harry as hard as he could. Harry screamed but grabbed both the twins' hands. He made the mistake of looking down at the long way down to the rocky bottom and almost passed out.

"Oh merlin!" Harry screamed, holding onto the twins' hands tighter. Bill appeared and took Lucius onto his dragon flying away. Charlie took Rodolphus and Rabastan onto his large dragon. All three flew away just as aurors made it to their cells.

"Yahoo!" Fred howled with Harry sandwiched between him and George.

"You can say that again Fred!" George said while he held the thick chain reins.

"Let's just get as far away from here as we can!" Bill shouted, flying next to them.

The three tired dragons landed a safe distance away and folded their wings while the wizard gathered in a circle.

"We need to know what we're doing now." Lucius said, crossing his arms.

"We need to somehow get to America or to Russia." Bill said.

"The dragons won't make it across the sea." George stated.

"But we won't be welcomed in Russia." Charlie stated sadly.

"I have an idea…" Harry piped up softly. The adults looked at him.

"Muggles have this thing called an air plane. It will get us to America and the aurors won't look for us there." Harry said. Lucius wrinkled his nose at the thought of being on something muggle but nodded.

"I agree." Charlie said.

"Do you know if your father is going to meet us there?" Lucius asked the twins.

"We don't know." Fred said.

"He said maybe." George said. Harry looked at Lucius with a glare.

"Why does Arthur have to come?" Harry asked. All the Weasley children looked at Lucius.

"You didn't tell him?" Bill asked.

"Tell me what?" Harry whispered.

"Harry… Arthur and I are married. Molly is a cover story." Lucius said. "I'm sorry I used you but I had to give my kids a reason to break me out."

"You lying bastard! I thought you loved me!" Harry shouted.

"You are way too young for me. We were fuck buddies or friends at best. You got pregnant on accident" Lucius said reaching for Harry. Harry backed up fast and started pulling his pent up magic to himself. Everyone watched with horror and amazement as Harry disapperated, cutting through the huge ring of dis-apparition spell around Azkaban, making the magic ripple and break.

HALF WAY ACROSS THE WORLD…

Harry lay flat on his back in the middle of a thick forest, staring up at morning sky. The first thought through his head was finding out where he was. The second thought was that he didn't care. He curled up on his side feeling his heart breaking until a little nudge brought him back to earth.

"It's ok little guy… I refuse to die while you're here…" Harry mumbled, slowly standing up. He wobbled to his feet looking around weakly for a way to civilization. He picked a random direction and started walking. Ten pairs of wolf eyes followed his every move.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+

So? Review and tell me what do you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Not a lot of reviews but I guess I'll give you second chapter anyways. No ranting from me but here is a little poem

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own Harry Potter

So don't give me a bruise" :D

Lame I know but whatever there you go. Not for Bella lovers BTW.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+

Jacob slinked silently through the forest, watching this strange human that appeared out of thin air with a loud crack. Sam was next to him and Jacob could almost feel the distrust coming from the alpha.

"Turn human and get closer. If he tries anything funny we'll be right there." Sam said. Jacob nodded and turned human smoothly, throwing on some jean shorts.

Harry panted and rested against a tree trunk, feeling hungry and thirsty. The ancient magic in the forest was starting to seep into his own, making Harry feel a little stronger and… wilder…

Harry heard footsteps and stood starting to walk in the opposite way, looking behind him every once in a while. He stumbled onto a beach and scowled, heading towards the water to wipe the sweat and mud off his body. As he headed towards the beach something rippled and Harry stopped turning fast. Seeing nothing he continued on his way to the water. His magic rippled and Harry screamed, falling to the ground.

A scene played around Harry. People ran in terror from a pale white woman in an old style dress. Harry turned every which way in horror as an older man turned into a wolf and attacked the woman. Another native woman held her dead son and sobbed. Harry watched with bated breath as she stood and stabbed herself, allowing the old wolf to win. The scene froze and the boy once lying at the woman's feet dead, stood up shocking the life out of Harry.

"Harry Potter…" The boy said standing and slowly walking towards him. Harry stared up at the ghost breathing deeply so as to not scream.

"My mother… gave the greatest sacrifice to save the people of this village… and yet they remember not even her name… You will take her strong spirit into yours and you will live…" the boy held up his hand and placed it gently onto Harry's head.

"Give yourself… and my mother… new life… awaken Harry… anew…" Harry arched his back and let out a blood curtailing scream as a white beam of light came down and struck him right on his lightning bolt scar.

"Awaken my mother… and know your name as Waya*!" the boy yelled over Harry's screaming.

Jacob ran towards the screaming as fast as he could but it seemed his feet could not carry him as fast as he could like. He ran onto the beach just as the light disappeared leaving a woman lying on the beach. She had long curly black hair and dark tan skin, much like his own. A light see through white silk was wrapped around her most intimate parts but showed her four month pregnant belly.

Jacob could hardly breathe as the woman's beautiful face came into view and it seemed that gravity wasn't holding him down to earth; but this woman who fell from the sky just to be with him.

He ran to her side and slowly lifted her into his strong arms. She let out a whine but didn't awaken. Sam and the other pack members ran onto the beach as humans and Jacob slowly turned around.

"Jake who is that? Where did the boy go?" Sam asked. Jacob tore his eyes away from the woman in his arms to look at his alpha.

"Sam… I don't know but… I found my imprint…"

A few hours later when Harry woke up he whimpered from the pain in his body. A body was next to him in a second holding a glass of water. He drank greedily from it and whimpered when he was forced to sit up.

"Ma'am?" a soft voice asked.

"_Ma'am? Who was a ma'am_?" Harry thought and slowly opened his eyes whimpering. A blonde man with pale skin and gold eyes was smiling kindly at him. A tall boy with black hair growled from behind the man.

"Is she ok?" The boy growled. She? Harry looked down at himself and started screaming when breasts caught his eyes. He reached up gripping his long locks and started screaming louder. The pale man reached for him trying to calm him down.

"What happened to me?" Harry screamed grabbing his breasts.

"What do you mean?" the pale man asked. Harry took deep breath and thought back to what happened.

"Nothing… never mind… where am I? Who are you people?" Harry asked.

"I'm Carlisle and that's Jacob. He found you on the beach." The pale man known as Carlisle said. Harry looked over at Jacob and blushed at how handsome the boy was.

"Do you remember what happened?" Carlisle asked. Harry looked down and debated whether to tell them or not but decided against it.

"I don't remember anything... Only that my name is Waya and I'm pregnant." Harry said on the spot. Jacob looked over at the door when a soft knock was heard and Billy slowly wheeled himself into the room.

"How is our little guest?" Billy asked.

"She has a little amnesia but other than that there seems to be nothing wrong with her or her pregnancy." Carlisle said smiling kindly at Harry who returned the smile.

"Do you need anything Waya?" Jacob asked itching closer to her.

"I am a little hungry…" Harry said softly.

"Let me go see if Emily has some comfy clothes for you." Billy said wheeling out. Harry pulled the blanket tighter around his body and blushing. Jacob sat next to her and took her hand into his large one.

"You're really warm…" Harry whispered.

"Does it bother you?" Jacob asked quickly. Harry smiled, placing her other hand onto his and shook her head. Jacob smiled putting his nose close to her cheek, taking a deep breath and her scent with it.

A woman with a scarred face came in with an arm full of clothes and smiled at Harry.

"We'll have to go shopping for clothes later but I borrowed some from some of the bigger males in the pack." Emily said, pushing out Jacob and Carlisle to help her dress.

"Thank you for the clothes…" Harry said, trying to button the jeans around her belly but settled for buttoning the jeans under her round belly. She looked at the bra with a confused look and looked at Emily for help. Emily laughed softly and showed Harry how to use the bra.

"You're… a little bigger than me but that's just something we'll have to add to the shopping list." Emily said and helped the shirt over her head and belly.

"Can I please have a few moments alone?" Harry asked softly. Emily nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Dobby?" Harry called out softly. He turned and grinned when a small pop was heard and the house elf in question appeared.

"Mister Potter! Now a Miss Potter!" Dobby shouted, running forward and hugged her middle.

"Oh Dobby…" Harry said, hugging the creature tight.

"What is the Miss Potter needing from Dobby?" Dobby said, bouncing back.

"Take my bank key and please go get American money for me from my account." Harry said, making his bank key magically appear in her hands. Dobby took the key and bowed, disappearing with another pop.

Jacob stood up fast with a smile when Harry opened the bedroom door and walked into the cramped living room.

"Hey Waya! These are my pack mates." Jacob said, motioning to all the boys and one female in the room.

"Hello…" Harry said, smiling softly.

"Wow. You know how to pick them Jacob. Already pregnant and not knowing who she is." Leah said bitterly. Harry narrowed her eyes at Leah and felt her claws come out.

"And you really know how to pick a hairstyle. I didn't know dyke** cut was in this year." Harry snapped before she knew that she had opened her mouth. Everyone put their hands to their mouths and ooo'ed, looking from Harry to Leah. The two women glared at each other and Jacob got between them, growling at Leah in warning.

A small pop sounded next to Harry and everyone turned, gasping in shock.

"Dobby got Miss Potter's money!" Dobby said, handing him a large brown sack. Harry looked at all the questioning and shocked faces.

"Thank you Dobby…" Harry said, taking the heavy sack. Dobby bowed fast a few times and disappeared with a pop.

"Waya… who was that…" Jacob asked with wide eyes.

"Well… that was an elf…" Harry said softly, he took a deep breath and sat down.

"Can I have some food and drink while I tell you everything?" Harry asked. Only Jacob moved to get his imprint what she wanted.

SOMEWHERE ON A PLANE…

Lucius had to admit he was happy that Harry had told them about muggle planes. Right now he, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Bill, Charlie, the twins, and Arthur were on a plane heading for the states to try to find Harry Potter. The dragons had been put on the plane with feather weight charms and invisible charms, the dragons had refused to go back to Romanian after they had gotten the prisoners out of Azkaban.

Lucius leaned back closing his eyes and took Arthur's hand closing his eyes to sleep for the rest of the plane ride.

FORKS…

Jacob walked slowly down the beach with Harry. After explaining the wizarding world to Jacob and his back and Jacob explaining about him being a wolf the two decided to walk down the beach.

"So… I'm your imprint…" Harry whispered. Jacob nodded, taking Harry's hand into his. Harry looked out, feeling conflicted.

"I don't know… If I can be what you need…" Harry whispered.

"No it's ok I'll change to be perfect for you…" Jacob said.

"That's the problem Jacob… I don't want you to change for me. There has to be imperfections in a relationship. I want to know Jacob… not the one who changes to make me happy…" Harry said turning away.

"Besides… I'm just not ready to put my heart out there…" Harry said walking away down the beach. Jacob grabbed her hand pulling her tight into his chest.

"I don't care how long I have to wait… I will always be here for you and your child…" Jacob whispered in Harry's ear. Harry closed his eyes and hugged Jacob around his middle.

"What did I just say about being perfect…?" Harry said, smiling. Jacob smiled and rocked slowly with Harry in his arms.

"Sorry." Jacob said.

TWO HOURS LATER….

Harry opened the door with a shy smile when Alice knocked. Emily was there smiling and greeting the vampire girl.

"Oh you're so cute!" Alice shouted, grabbing Harry's hands in his and getting her face close to Harry's.

"Oh uh… Thank you…" Harry said smiling shyly. Alice smiled and turned to Emily.

"You never told me Jacob had just great taste." Alice said.

"We better get going. I'm sure Waya is uncomfortable in those men clothes." Emily said, placing her hand on the small of Harry's back.

"I want to come!" Jacob yelled, running up pulling a shirt on.

"No!" Emily and Alice yelled at him.

"Come on…" Jacob whined.

"I don't mind if he comes…" Harry spoke up softly. The two females looked at her and smiled.

"Alright, but he's carrying the bags." Emily said. Jacob smiled gratefully at Harry and all four people piled into Alice's new Porsche. Harry sat in the front while Jacob squeezed in the back with Emily.

"So do you have any idea what it's going to be?" Alice asked looking at Harry. Harry shook her head, placing a protective hand over her stomach.

"No idea…" Harry said softly. Alice placed a comforting hand on her leg and smiled. Harry smiled back at her and settled back for the long drive to Seattle.

SEPTEMBER…

Harry smiled softly and placed a small kiss on Jacob's cheek when he pulled up to the school. No matter how Jacob kicked and screamed the elders wouldn't allow Harry/Waya to attend the reservation school so she was forced to go to Fork's high. Jacob insisted on driving her to and from school.

"Have a good day ok? I'll be here at 3:30 to pick you up." Jacob said, squeezing Harry's hand.

"I'll be find you worry wart. I'm 5 months pregnant not at stage five cancer." Harry joked softly. She was still a little hesitant to open up to Jacob, but the wolf was slowly breaking her walls down.

"I know I know…" Jacob mumbled. Harry got out and grabbed his back pack waving Jacob off so that he wouldn't be late for his own school. She turned and took a deep breath, heading inside to grab his schedule and try to find Alice.

She didn't have to wait long before the vampire was at her side with her boyfriend Jasper.

"Hey! I'm sorry I wasn't there in the parking lot to meet you." Alice said in her cheerful way.

"I made it on my own fine." Harry said smiling, happy to listen to Alice's chattering. Alice led her to her first class and settled in a chair in the front. Harry squeezed next to her and winced when the desk squeezed her stomach lightly.

"You ok Waya?" Alice asked. Harry nodded and rubbed her stomach.

"The desk is a little small…" Harry said. Alice looked at him with sympathy but couldn't really do anything as the teacher came in and started taking roll. Bella walked in late, soaking wet and sputtering a sorry to the teacher. Harry and her met eyes and immediately knew they would not be friends of any sort.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+

*Waya means wolf in Cherokee

**I know it's not a nice word and I have nothing against gay people (as you may have guessed) so save your hateful reviews about the word.

This is my first gender-change Harry rp. I'm having a little problem picking the sex of Harry's baby. So vote. Boy, girl, or one of each twins. I'm also taking names for the baby or babies. Love you, next time I won't take so long to update I promise.


	3. WARNING TO READERS

Ok for all my readers who keep sending me hateful reviews this is for you. And this is also for the fans that don't get it.

I PLAN ON CHANGING HARRY BACK INTO A MALE YOU SELF RIGHTOUS -BEEEEEP-. It is not a "gender bender" fanfic you -beep- holes!

I didn't change him into a female to not make Jacob gay in fact a gay Jacob is way hotter than a straight one and I'M A GIRL. At least last time I checked.

The reason why Harry is so big not so far into his pregnancy is because he just got out of Azkaban and he is SKINNY.

About the bloody -bleep-ing dragons. If you didn't remember in my story I said they hung onto the OUTSIDE of the air planes with FEATHER WEIGHT and INVISABILTY charms.

The werewolves and Cullen's aren't fighting because this is in about… the third twilight book and they are friends. I won't yell at you for getting this confused because I should have made that a little more clear.

Harry didn't freak out when he discovered he was a girl because compared to the other crap that has happened to him I think changing into a girl is one of the milder things.

And finally last but not least the reason why the Weasley/Malfoy kids broke their dad out of Azkaban. They broke him out because they always thought Harry was innocent and Lucius never told them it was HIS child Harry was carrying. Lucius just told them Harry was sharing a cell and that Harry had been pregnant upon his arrival.

I was going to explain this more in chapter three but I've gotten about six reviews with the same question and to be honest I'm having a bad day and getting hateful reviews about my story DID NOT HELP.

Now that that is off my chest I feel better and no more ranting from me… I hate when people cuss at me so hopefully there are no cuss words in my rant…

The only reason why I did not just DELETE this story is because I got more good reviews than bad and because zoe the god, phoenixblaze8, confeito, and a lot of others really made me smile with their silly reviews. Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

Don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks for all the support from all my lovely fans, this is for you. And I've tweaked the time line to be a little before the vampire attack in the third twilight book. Hope you don't mind.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+

After being bugged for six weeks by his dear imprint Jacob he had finally discovered the sex of the baby. She was having a little girl and planned on naming her Lona, which meant beautiful in Cherokee and also reminded Harry of Luna who had always believed in his innocence.

Jacob had been over joyed when Harry had decided to give her daughter a Native American name and supported her decision. Telling Alice and the pack what sex the baby was had proven to be a terrible mistake. Jacob's garage had been taken over by baby stuff that wouldn't fit in Billy's small house. Jacob and the pack were working on building Jacob his own house by the forest, but it was only half way done.

DECEMBER…

Harry slipped from Jacob's arms at night and slowly walked to the beach "he" had been changed into a "she" at. Looking around she spotted the glowing ghost of the boy who had changed her over four months ago.

"Hello again Harry Potter." He said softly.

"Change me back." Harry said. The boy turned and looked at him.

"Not until I am at peace." He growled.

"How can I make you at peace than?" Harry growled back.

"Make them remember my mother's name! She died so those selfish bastards could live and they remember not even her NAME! Every year when they tell my father's story upon the sacred hill she is just "the third wife" to them! How would you feel all great and mighty Potter if your mother's sacrifice for your life was remembered, but they just called her "Potter's mom" or "the first wife"?"

"It would hurt yes… but how do I make them remember?" Harry said, sadness coming over her face.

"I don't know, but you can't just TELL them. They must remember on their own." The boy said, turning away. Harry groaned.

"Being a female might be killing me. My magic is messed up and the baby might be distressed. Please you have to change me back." Harry begged.

"No. Get those old men to remember or you will stay like that." With that the angry ghost disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Harry grabbed a rock and threw it at the ocean.

"You bastard!" Harry screamed at the top of her lungs at the night air.

SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY…

Harry didn't speak to Jacob the whole ride to the school and barely brushed her lips over Jacob's cheek when she went to get out of the car. He felt worried that he had done something and grabbed her arm softly.

"Waya did I do something?" Jacob asked softly. Harry looked at him, feeling exhausted.

"No Jacob. I'm just tired." Harry tried to promise.

"Ok…" Jacob released her arm and Harry got out grabbing his bag. She saw Bella Swan heading near her and narrowed her eyes, not in the mood for the girl's crap.

"What did you do to Jacob?" Bella asked. People started stopping to watch the altercation.

"I didn't do anything to him." Harry spat, trying to push past the girl who wouldn't allow her to pass.

"He never wants to speak to me and just now he looked sad. If you're trying to pin that baby on him just stop." Bella hissed. Harry grinded her teeth popping her neck trying to keep herself calm.

"Listen you little bitch I'm not trying to pin ANYTHING on him." Harry leaned in closer with an evil smile.

"Besides, I'm his imprint, no matter what I do and he's going to love me for it anyways. Can I say the same for your little vampire?" Harry whispered. Bella pushed her in the chest and it was on.

Harry punched her in the face and Bella grabbed her hair pulling her down to the ground. Edward and Jacob pushed themselves roughly through the crowd and pulled the two women apart, both women hissing and panting.

"Keep your little crazy girlfriend away from her Cullen!" Jacob growled. Edward growled back and held Bella close to his body, to keep her from rushing back into the fight if anything.

"Stop letting her use you Jacob!" Bella cried as Edward forcefully pulled her away, feeling embarrassed enough for the two of them. Alice ran over to Harry, gently making her lift her face and showing a large bruise showing up on her jaw.

Jacob snarled and turned to chase after Bella and rip her throat out but Harry grabbed his arm fast.

"She didn't give this to me; I hit my face on the concrete when she pulled me down." Harry said.

"She shouldn't have even tried to hurt you! You're pregnant and really close to giving birth!" Jacob snarled. Harry sighed and did the only thing he could think of to keep the wolf in check. Slowly Harry rose to his tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on Jacob's full lips. The wolf stopped shaking and Jacob wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling her close.

Harry pulled his face back and blushed.

"Feel better?" Harry asked. Jacob smiled and nodded.

"Yes… Thank you Waya…" Harry looked sad when he said that, knowing it wasn't her real name.

"I'm not up to going to school… can you please take me home?" Harry asked softly. Jacob nodded and opened the car door letting Harry climb back in. The ride home was silent and Jacob took her hand, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

When they got back to Jacob's house Jacob had to drop Harry off and run to get to his own class on time. Harry told him not to worry and waved as he drove off fast. Harry sighed and headed into the house, sitting heavily on the couch. Billy had gone off with another wolf father to go ice fishing so Harry had the house to herself.

Harry whimpered feeling her hot face and wondered if she had caught something or if maybe she had hit her head harder than she thought. Lying down on the couch she chose to just snooze for a little bit.

In Harry's dream she was floating fast across the forest, twisting and turning fast through the trees. She flew over an edge to a huge river Jacob had shown her a few times, warning her of its fast current and shockingly deep bottom. She had always promised to stay away from it, but why was she dreaming of it now? A splash made her turn showing a small five year old boy who had fallen in and was now screaming for help. His father jumped in to pull him out but he was no match for the current.

Harry flew up on the couch, panting fast and holding her thumping heart. She felt hotter and something was telling her to run. Leaping off the couch she ran outside as fast as her pregnant belly would allow, trotting towards the forest. The burning got worse and Harry felt she was going to pass out, but the little boy's terrified face was burned into her memory and she couldn't give up.

She leaped over a fallen tree and gasped when she burst from her clothes and landed as a massive pure white wolf with forest green eyes. Shaking her head she ran as fast as her legs would carry her towards the river.

Looking over the edge for a few seconds her brain processed fast. The man had managed to get his boy onto a rock that was sticking out but now he was being dragged down the river and losing energy fast. Leaping fast with a running start Harry gasped at the familiar feeling of flying… before the familiar feeling of gravity took over and she was falling towards the river. Twisting her body into a wolfish dive she landed in the water gracefully.

She kicked her powerful legs hard and positioned herself right under the man, rising and letting him rest on her back she swam towards the bank while he coughed up the water that was in his lungs. Settling him on the bank she ran back on the river bank to where the boy was stuck on the rock. She was much too tired and cold to swim out to him, but he was starting to panic and scream for his dad.

Harry paced on the bank wondering what to do when a huge wild falcon caught her eye.

"Falcon!" She reached out to him. He flew over to her and landed on a branch.

"What is it?" the falcon said, puffing out his chest.

"Please fly over and grab the little human. I will catch him if you can throw him close enough to the bank." Harry said panting. The falcon puffed out more and was about to argue.

"Unless you don't think you're strong enough to even lift him." Harry said fast.

"Ha! I catch prey twice his size! I'll prove it to you!" the falcon shouted taking to the air fast. Harry trotted fast panting, pacing as the falcon dived and grabbed onto the boy's coat, throwing him fast towards Harry.

Harry ran into the small shallow part of the water and caught the boy before he could fall into the water. She carried him towards his father who was still unconscious in the snowy grass. As soon as the boy was safe with his father Harry took off fast before they could register that they were next to a huge white wolf. Shouting from the man's friends and family members made Harry feel better that the man wouldn't freeze to death.

Finding a way to cross the river she trotted fast towards home, seriously needing a nap after that small adventure.

Harry was surprisingly happy after returning to her human form. She took a nice hot shower and blow dried her hair before settling into Jacob's nice warm bed. Thinking of the man and the little boy made her heart sore. There were still men out there who were willing to leap into a river to save their child even if it meant dying themselves.

It gave Harry hope and she slept peacefully, dreaming of a little girl with Jacob's beautiful smile and soring dragons.

THE NEXT DAY…

Harry actually smiled brightly and kissed Jacob's and Billy's cheek when she woke up that morning. Jacob was too happy to notice the change in his imprint or the missing bruise. Billy noticed her hot lips though.

"Waya dear are you running a fever?" Billy asked. Harry blinked and touched her forehead.

"I don't think so. I feel fine really." Harry said.

"Can I still take your tempt though to be sure?" Billy asked worried. Harry sighed but allowed the old man to take her temp. Billy almost had a heart attack when the thermometer finally beeped.

"Waya you have a temp of 104.7!" Billy shouted.

"Oh um… I forgot to tell you but… yesterday I transformed… into a wolf like Jacob…" Harry said gulping. Both Billy and Jacob's jaws dropped comically.

"You could have hurt yourself or worse your baby! You should have told me you weren't feeling good I could have been there for you!" Jacob yelled, hugging Harry tight. Harry hugged Jacob back, feeling bad about making the boy worry.

"I didn't want you falling behind in school because I felt a little off." Harry mumbled.

"One day of no school wouldn't have killed me…" Jacob said, putting some of Harry's long hair behind her ear. Harry smiled up at him and leaned against him.

"You must have been scared." Jacob said, hugging her tight once more.

"Not really. I've had worse happen to me." Harry said snuggling to Jacob's warm chest. A loud knock on the door caused everyone to turn and Alice banged her way in.

"We have a problem." Alice said softly. Jacob and Harry looked at each other worried.

A few hours later and Harry was rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe your "problem" was that you and I didn't have anything to wear to your Christmas party!" Harry whined as Alice dragged her around the mall for "the perfect outfit" to wear to Alice's amazing Christmas party that half the school was showing up too.

"It's a problem to me! You deserve to look amazing." Alice said.

"Alice the party isn't until next Saturday why must we do this now? I'm eight months pregnant and fat!" Harry whined.

"You're not fat your pregnant." Alice said shaking her head at the other girl. Harry sighed as Alice dragged her into a maturity store and started digging through the dresses and holding them up to Harry.

"You have such deep green eyes! I can never find the right shade to go with them…" Alice sighed.

"Try something silver or red." Harry said, not really paying attention and rubbing her large belly. Alice dug out a red and green dress and smirked.

"Try this one on!" Alice begged. Harry grumbled and went into the dressing room to try on the dress to make the hyper vampire girl happy. Putting it on Harry came out and posed for Alice who clapped her hands.

"Oh it's perfect!" Alice cried. Harry turned and admired herself in the mirror. Even with a huge pregnant belly she could admit that she looked and felt beautiful.

"Thank you Alice… Maybe this is just what I needed…" Harry whispered. Alice hugged her tight and smiled.

"Your welcome." Alice said.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+

The next chapter MIGHT be the final chapter. Haven't decided yet. The next chapter will be great thought.

Coming up:

The vampires attack, Lucius shows up, and the elders finally remember who Waya the third wife is. Will Jacob and Harry's love survive? Will Lona be born healthy? Find out next!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four. Don't know if this is the final chapter so -shrugs- it is what it is. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I love you all.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+

Billy Black normally wasn't a thinking man, he was a doer and proud of it. When he found an old deer skin with writing on it while fishing he thought nothing of it… until a haunting voice kept telling him to look at it…

CHIRSTMAS PARTY…

Harry smiled and rocked slowly with Jacob while soft Christmas music played in the background. Alice's party had been a huge hit and everyone was starting to head home. It was well past midnight and most people were leaving.

"Hello sleepy." Alice said, bouncing over. Harry opened his eyes not realizing he had closed them.

"Oh hello Alice. Party over already?" Harry asked, yawning.

"I don't want you two driving. Why don't you sleep here? I got Edward to make Bella beat it." Alice said.

"Oh thank you Alice I would love too." Harry said yawning loudly. Jacob picked her up bridal style and smirked.

"Tell me where to go." Jacob said. Alice smiled and led her two tired wolves to a guest room where they crashed. Jacob held Harry tight as they started falling asleep.

"I love you…" Jacob whispered sleepily.

"I love you too…" Harry whispered back. She fell into a restless sleep.

In Harry's dream she was flying fast through the forest until she came to a city and floated over an evil looking red haired woman who had deep red eyes. She was talking to a young looking boy with red eyes and brown hair.

"Attack next week… get rid of the Cullen family for good…" The red haired woman whispered to the boy who nodded fast. More vampires started slowly coming from the shadows to stand around the woman and boy. They looked up as if seeing Harry.

Harry flew up in the bed and started screaming. Jacob leaped up and fell off the bed, looking at Harry and grabbing her.

"Waya calm down! Its ok I got you!" Jacob said over her screaming and held her tight. Harry sobbed against him and Alice ran into the room grabbing her shoulders.

"You saw it too… didn't you?" Alice said, looking into Harry's eyes. Harry looked at her and nodded slowly.

"She's coming…"

DAWN…

"I say we just give them Bella." Harry growled, rubbing her large belly. Everyone was gathered in the living room making it hot and uncomfy for the pregnant teen. The entire pack plus the entire Cullen family had gathered to tell the story.

"Now Waya…" Jacob said, yawning. Bella and Edward glared at Harry but didn't dare say anything.

"We must defeat them… the entire town of Forks and the reservation could be taken out by these new borns." Jasper said softly. Everyone silently agreed.

DAY OF ATTACK…

Harry held onto Jacob as tightly as she could.

"You are not leaving without me!" Harry cried.

"Waya…" Jacob tried to sooth.

"Don't you Waya me!" Harry snapped.

"It is way too dangerous… you're really close to giving birth." Jacob said softly, cupping Harry's cheek.

"I won't let you risk your life while I'm sitting here!" Harry shouted. Jacob sighed and held her close while angry tears made their way down her cheeks.

"I promise I'll return the minute the fight is over." Jacob whispered in her ear. Harry slowly released her hold on Jacob and he slipped from her grasp. He ran towards the trees where the rest of the pack was waiting. He transformed into his powerful wolf form just as he reached the tress. Harry sniffled and watched as the pack disappeared in the thick trees and looked at Billy who was looking at an old deer skin intently.

"Don't worry about him Waya. He'll come back to you." Billy said. Harry nodded and slowly shut the door. Making sure Billy wasn't looking Harry headed towards the forest as fast as his belly would allow. She didn't dare turn into her wolf form while this far along in fear of hurting the baby.

THE CLEARING…

Jacob shifted from paw to paw as they waiting for the new borns to enter the clearing. They smelled close but something was also off… Something in the air felt thick…

Jacob shook his head when the first new born entered the clearing and the battle began. The Cullen's rushed first, breaking the line and allowing the wolves to leap from behind a rock and scaring the new borns into faltering just slightly. It was enough to take the upper hand.

Harry entered the clearing slightly panting and gasped at the battle going on before him. It seemed the wolves and Cullen's had the upper hand until a few of the new borns noticed an unprotected Harry standing at the tree line.

Jacob turned when the wind shifted and felt his eyes widen at his pregnant Waya standing alone at the trees and three new borns running straight for him.

"No!" Jacob wailed in his head making the rest of the pack turn.

Harry winced, holding his stomach protectively waiting for a hit that would never come. An ear shattering roar stopped the new borns in their tracks and a well-placed fire blast made them no more.

Charlie pulled up the reins tightly before the dragon could fall right into the ground and made a sharp turn. Two others followed with a roar holding the large group. Harry thought she would never be so happy to see dragons in her life. While the rest of the new borns were distracted the pack and the Cullen's took out the rest easily. The dragon's landed hard in the clearing, lighting the growing pile of dead new borns on fire.

BACK AT BILLY…

Billy stared at the skin, rubbing the painting softly.

"The third something… the third… wife… the third wife… Waya…" Billy's eyes widened as the name of the brave woman in his stories finally got her name back.

CLEARNING…

Harry let out an ear piercing scream and arched her back when a light came from the sky and struck her in the heart, lifting her up. Jacob roared and ran forward, but the light knocked him back. Harry shook and stared as the woman who had sacrificed herself lifted from her body as a grey ghost and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you Harry Potter… Take your name back now that I have mine…" The woman's soft voice whispered and looked up where her son waited. Waya the third wife floated up, taking her son's hand and smiled.

"I've been waiting for you mother…" The son said with a smile.

"Thank you… let's go home…" the two ghosts flew up into the air disappearing. The light set Harry down gently into the snow and Jacob was finally able to reach him. Jacob almost had a heart attack when he looked onto the face of a boy and felt the same as he had for Waya.

"Waya…?" Jacob whispered softly. The boy's eyes opened and looked at him with a tired face.

"My name is Harry… Harry Potter…" Harry passed out once more, going limp in his arms.

"Carlisle!" Jacob shouted. Jacob and Carlisle ran off towards Jacob's house while the rest stayed to examine the new comers who had come on massive lizards.

"Who are you?" Esme asked.

"I am Lucius Malfoy. These are my children and friends: Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and my husband Arthur." Lucius said when no one else would speak up.

"Why are you here?" Alice asked, feeling very interested by the dragons.

"Harry is carrying my child." Lucius said, making everyone stare. Leah was looking at Charlie with a very strange look on her face and Charlie was staring back.

"Do I have something on my face?" Charlie finally asked, touching his face lightly. Leah shocked everyone when she gave a friendly smile and ran over hugging his arm.

"I'm Leah…" She said with a flirty voice, shocking everyone in the pack even more.

"I'm Charlie." Charlie said happily, enjoying the attention. Meanwhile no one noticed when Seth led Bill away with a flirty smile.

"I think we should go check on Harry." Lucius said. Everyone agreed and headed for Bill's house quickly, not hearing Seth's pleasured moans.

Harry moaned softly and opened his eyes slowly, Jacob at his side in seconds holding his hand.

"Harry…" Jacob whispered, catching the boy's attention.

"Jacob…" Harry said, looking at the boy fearfully. Jacob gave him a slow but reassuring smile, kissing his knuckles.

"I'm here… I'll always be here…" Jacob whispered softly. A knock sounded and Carlisle walked in with Lucius.

"Lucius!" Harry shouted, sliding up on the bed in shock.

"I mean no harm. I actually came to make sure you and the baby were safe and healthy…" Lucius said softly. Harry turned away, not trusting the man in the slightest.

"I'm Jacob, Harry's boyfriend." Jacob said, standing to his full height to meet Lucius's eyes.

"Nice to meet you but I have a husband. And I'd like to offer Harry something. As an… I'm sorry gift." Lucius said.

"And what would that be?" Harry asked, putting his hands on his belly protectively.

"I'm willing to give up my daughter to Jacob here… in name and in blood." Harry looked shock at this.

"How could you do this?" Harry asked.

"I am a pure blood wizard… A simple spell and Jacob will be the blood father of the child inside you." Lucius said. Harry allowed him to sit down in Jacob's chair while Jacob sat on the bed.

"How do we do it?" Jacob asked, holding Harry's hand. Lucius offered them both one of his hands and they took them, making a small circle.

"I Lucius Malfoy give up this child in Harry Potter to Jacob Black. So that he may be father and protector. Do you Jacob Black accept?" Lucius said his voice loud and commanding.

"I accept." Jacob said, gripping Harry's hand tighter.

"Harry Potter do you accept this man to be your child's father and protector and yours as well?" Lucius asked.

"I accept this man." Harry said happily, looking at Jacob.

A warm pink light surrounded the three men, swirling around until it settled over Harry's stomach and disappeared. Harry let out a scream as his water broke and a contraction rocked his body.

"Well, well… just in time" Lucius said, standing and making his way out of the room as Carlisle rushed in. Arthur stood, taking his husband into his arms.

"It was the right thing to do…" Arthur whispered into his husband's ear. Lucius looked at Arthur, tears making his way to his eyes.

"You know I always wanted a girl…" Lucius whispered.

"Well… I'm not THAT old… we could try for more…" Arthur said, smiling softly. Lucius looked at him, wiping his face.

"Really?"

"Really" Arthur said, kissing Lucius deeply.

Harry screamed and held his knees as Carlisle spoke soothing words.

"Shut up you old bloody fart! I'm pushing a baby out and nothing you say will make me feel better!" Harry screamed. Jacob pet his hand trying to sooth him but Harry just turned his anger onto him.

"This is now your fault!" Harry screamed, gripping Jacob's hand tightly.

"Oh come on! I didn't even get laid!" Jacob whined. Harry just growled fiercely at him and screamed when Carlisle told him to push. Five pushes later and a loud wail made Harry let out a sob. Carlisle started wiping Lona off and carrying her fast to a small station.

Harry held his breath and held Jacob's hand tightly, waiting for good news. Carlisle turned and smiled, holding a pink bundle.

"She's perfectly healthy…" Carlisle said, offering Harry the bundle. Harry gasped happily and took Lona, looking into her dark tan face. Jacob looked at her and smiled brightly.

"She looks like me." Jacob said in awe.

"She's your daughter…" Harry said, smiling. Lona opened her eyes, looking around with her forest green eyes.

"She has your beautiful eyes…" Jacob said smiling. Billy rolled in and gasped at the little family.

"Dad! Come look at your grandchild." Billy wheeled over and got teary eyed when Lona was put into his arms.

"She looks just like you…" Billy said, wiping his eye.

"I know…" Jacob said. He headed out to where Lucius was talking softly with his pack.

"Lucius… Thank you." Jacob said. Lucius regarded him sadly.

"Just take care of her. Despite what Harry thinks… I love every one of my children… and it was hard to give her up to you." Lucius said softly.

"I know. If you and your family want… there is a town really near here called Forks. I'm sure you could live there peacefully." Jacob said.

"Thank you Jacob. We'll look into buying a house there." Arthur said with a kind smile. Jacob smiled at the red head and headed back into the room. Jacob kissed Harry softly and smiled, petting Lona's head.

ONE YEAR LATER… Cullen house

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Harry shouted, trying to launch himself at Bella but was lifted onto Emmett's strong shoulder fast.

"Now, now Harry…" Emmett tried to sooth.

"SHOVE IT!" Harry screamed and started wiggling about trying to get to Bella's throat.

"I don't see the big deal…" Bella said, looking at her nails.

"You kissed my fiancée!" Harry shouted. Jacob tried to get close to Harry but almost got his eye clawed out.

"Come on! She kissed me not the other way around!" Jacob yelled, glaring at Bella.

"Bella I thought we asked you to stop coming over here." Alice said glaring. Bella and Edward had broken up when Edward found that two other beings' blood sang to him louder than Bella's ever could. Fred, George, and Edward were now planning to get married in February.

Lona crawled onto the porch where everyone had gathered and cooed. Jacob walked over and picked her up, feeling calmed instantly. When Harry had relaxed enough Emmett allowed him down. Harry moved lightning fast thanks to his reflexes and punched Bella hard in the nose.

"You bastard!" Bella wailed, holding her bloody nose.

"I think you should leave now before I release him on purpose." Emmett said, now holding Harry's arms. Bella left fast, feeling tears coming to her eyes.

"Now Harry that wasn't…" a deathly glare made Jacob shut up instantly. Harry walked past him stiffly and Jacob sighed, walking after him.

"Harry I didn't…"

"You didn't push her off right away either!" Harry growled, taking Lona to check her diaper.

"She snuck up on me I swear! You're the only one I love." Jacob said, turning Harry's head and kissing him deeply.

"Promise?" Harry asked.

"Promise." Jacob said, smiling.

"Pomis!" Lona yelled from between them. They looked at her than each other and started laughing.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#^*()_+~!#^*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+

I'm actually thinking about a sequel for this story. Just let me know if you want one. Lots of love and there you go! -bows-


End file.
